Miwa/Karai
'Hamato Miwa/Oroku Karai '''is adopted daughter of the Shredder and biological daughter of Master Splinter. Personality She seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble; She is even willing to use her opponents' emotions to her own advantage. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally chooses to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her clan would later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. While she doesn't hold the vendetta against the Hamato family (her biological family) as much as her mendacious, false father does, Karai will not hesitate to fight them when her father is in any state of jeopardy. She also appears vengeful, as she is more than willing to fight Splinter, her biological father, and reclaim her family's honor, as she is currently believing that he is the one that was responsible for her mother's death. Karai also seems to have a soft spot for those who have lost a mother. Appearance As Human Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs. She also wore blue jeans. As Mutant Snake Karai is a long three-headed snake mutant. Her skin is purple and white and her eyes glow green. Relationships The Shredder Karai always though through for 16 years that Shredder is her father, but when the truth revealed. He ordered Tiger Claw to make her to be imprisoned. Master Splinter For 16 years, Shredder had lied to her it ''was Splinter who killed Tang Shen and he is the one who had come to saved her. When the truth revealed, she is deeply sorry for trying to destroy him. The Turtles At first, she sees them as enemies of her. But when the truth is revealed, she have no intention of destroy them anymore. April O'Neil Karai had a dislike that April is special for everyone, even the Kraang. When April said she lost her mother, Karai accidentally let go of her and kind of have a sympathy for her. Enemies Her enemies are Shredder, the Foot Clan and the Kraang. The Turtles and their allies are once her enemies. Abilities As Human She is a skilled ninja and a very deadly one. As Mutant Snake She have tail to use as a whip, can spit the poison out from all of three-headed of her and have the sharp fangs to bite her enemies. She also can transform into her human form and snake form whenever she wanted. Trivia *During Season 1, she is a human. *When she transforms back into human form, she still has her green snake eyes and snake fangs. *Like Shredder, she was raised a with lie, and raised with the enemy. *She never trusted the Kraang, but she had to, because of Shredder's orders. *She is the elder sister of the Turtles. *She is the only person who Shredder is care in his life. Category:Villains Category:Allies of the Enemies Category:Former Villains Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Teenagers Category:The Foot Clan Category:Good Girls Category:Leaders